Abuso De Poder
by Stefania Bloom
Summary: Thranduil Rey de los Elfos, está acostumbrado a que se haga su voluntad dentro de sus dominios. Nadie se atreve a contradecirlo o a no complacer sus deseos. Él está muy consciente de su autoridad, de su poder de intimidación y una simple elfa ayudante de cámara no podrá rechazarlo por mucho que le tema. Esta es una versión propia de Thranduil que no sigue los lineamiento de Tolkien


_**Aiya a Todos.**_

_** Antes que nada quiero agradecer a la página de Lee Pace México por el apoyo. Espero de corazón que les guste este pequeño One Shot del Rey más sensual de la Tierra Media.**_

_**A futuro estaré trabajando en otros fics con Lee Pace o sus personajes. **_

_**La invito a todas a unirse a mi grupo en Facebook "Stefania Bloom Fics" y así podrán seguir mis trabajos actuales y futuros.**_

_**Declaro: que esta es una versión propia del Rey Thranduil que no sigue los lineamientos reales de Tolkien. (AU)(OoC) este oneshot contiene violencia, lenguaje soez, sexo explícito. Tomar en cuenta estas advertencias antes de leer. Gracias**_

_**Besos**_

_**Stef.- **_

**Abuso De Poder**

Era tarde y el Rey de los elfos se encontraba intranquilo, los malditos enanos habían escapado de sus dominios, nadie jamás escapaba de sus dominios… nunca. Ahora Thorin Escudo de Roble reclamaría su montaña con todas sus riquezas.

Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo rápido, no le permitiría a la raza de Durin quedarse con todas esas gemas; esas hermosas gemas blancas y brillantes que tanto anhelaba para él mismo. Se levantó de su gran trono con intención de ir a sus aposentos, ya nada podía hacer ese día, era demasiado tarde y tenía la cabeza embotada de tanto pensar, eso sin contar con que Legolas se había ido tras Tauriel sin su permiso, sentía aprecio por la muchacha, era una de sus mejores capitanes pero jamás permitiría que su hijo se casara con una sencilla elfa silvana, y los castigaría a ambos a su regreso.

Era una lástima que Legolas no fuese más como él, podía tomar a Tauriel como amante unos cuantos siglos y así sacarse el gusto. Tener queridas era una práctica muy gratificante que él solía poner en uso con frecuencia; desde la muerte de su adorada esposa no existía elfa o mortal que mereciera gobernar a su lado.

Con un ligero ademán ordenó que tuviesen sus aposentos listos sin necesidad de hablar.

En el área de las habitaciones reales la elfa Luthien corría de un lado al otro con la joven elfa Nilda, la muchacha ya tenía un par de meses en los menesteres que suponían atender al Rey pero para un elfo el tiempo era inexistente así que dos meses eran como un par de horas para los mortales.

Luthien era una elfa muy antigua, se decía que era la más vieja del Bosque Negro y eso se notaba en su manera de hablar, o de pensar, más no en su rostro que a duras penas mostraban unos 50 años mortales. Daba órdenes de forma severa a las 4 elfas que preparaban la habitación y el baño de Thranduil, en especial a Nilda que había demostrado ser un poco torpe en esos asuntos, siempre estaba distraída pensando en el último libro de aventuras que había caído en sus manos, o en algún libro humano de literatura "erótica" que eran sus favoritos, no era bien visto que una elfa leyese esas cosas, pero los mortales tenían algo muy interesante en sus escritos, eran muy intensos ya que vivían poco tiempo y ella esperaba con fervor un elfo romántico y amoroso como los que describían en esos textos.

Cuando el rey entró en la habitación, las 4 doncellas se replegaron de tal forma que se volvieron invisibles, Luthien por su parte llamó la atención de su señor.

— Ya casi terminamos su majestad si desea…

La elfa se vio interrumpida por el estruendo de una bandeja al chocar contra el suelo, no era otra que Nilda, se le había resbalado la bandeja de dulces e hizo un reguero de azúcar, nata y frutillas por todo el suelo. El Rey la miró riguroso y la esbelta elfa de cabellos morenos sintió que se desmayaría, un rojo intenso decoró sus mejillas y dejó de respirar, las otras doncellas salieron de su "invisibilidad" para ayudarla a recoger el desastre.

— No —dijo el Thranduil serio—. Retírense todas, menos tú —señaló a Nilda—, no se permite la torpeza en éste reino así que recogerás todo tú sola, y terminarás de alistar mis cosas.

Luthien quiso protestar, el rey tenía su fama y dejar a una joven doncella a solas con él sería más que suficiente para desmoronar la reputación de la chica.

— Mi señor discul…

— He hablado Luthien —repuso con aquella voz sensual y masculina que no aceptaba réplicas contra sus deseos.

— De inmediato —hizo un gesto y todas se retiraron.

Nilda la joven elfa aún continuaba mirándose las manos con la cabeza gacha y temblando como una hoja de papel, también estaba consciente de la fama que poseía Thranduil pero aún no entendía que temía más, si ser reprendida o seducida por él.

— ¿Qué esperas muchacha? Comienza a recoger —su poderosa voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Jamás se había movido tan rápido y menos aún con tanta habilidad, con las manos y un trapo húmedo recogió los dulces del suelo, salió de la habitación para ir por una nueva bandeja y allí estaba Luthien parada como una estatua con nuevos dulces y más paños para limpiar.

— Pon los dulces en la mesa, limpia bien el piso, verifica la temperatura de la bañera y te retiras, hazlo rápido y con diligencia Nilda ¿Has comprendido?

— Sí señora —respondió percibiendo lo que decía entre líneas, que no era otra cosa que "no te dejes ver mucho por el rey".

Tomó las cosas y se dispuso a volver cuando la elfa habló.

— Otra cosa, no lo mires a los ojos, mantén siempre la cabeza gacha.

— Así lo haré —contestó dispuesta hacer todo lo que le habían mandado.

Aunque la realidad era distinta, estaba asustada, no quería que el Rey la regañara, o la despidiera como doncella de cámara y también estaba asustada de que un hombre como él, su rey, desease más de ella que el simple servicio de cambiar sus sábanas o prepararle el baño.

Nilda hizo todo como le mandaron, mientras terminaba de llenar la gran bañera de su majestad podía divisar al rey desde donde estaba, se veía tan hermoso como siempre, estudiando unos papeles en su dormitorio, parecía que jamás descansaba, las veces anteriores que también había preparado la habitación, lo veía igual, aunque era la primera vez que duraba tanto en esa habitación, siempre ella y sus compañeras se retiraban dejando sólo a Luthien con el rey.

Nadie hablaba mal de que Luthien se quedara a solas con Thranduil, había sido su ayuda de cámara desde que él había nacido, eso hacía un número de años incalculables para Nilda que apenas llegaba a los 18 años si fuese mortal. Cómo siempre se abstrajo de la realidad y cuando cayó de vuelta a la tierra fue consciente de que estaba mirando fijamente al rey y él a ella, bajó la mirada en el acto y el pulso se le saltó tan rápido como el aleteó de un colibrí, la hermosa y ornamentada bañera más semejante a una pequeña piscina, se llenó en ese momento, observó rápidamente que todo estuviese en su lugar y se dispuso a salir.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —demandó severo y la miró de arriba abajo.

— He terminado mi señor —respondió mirándose los pies, tal y como le había dicho Luthien que hiciera.

La muchacha pudo percibir cuando el rey se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, apenas los separaba unos diez centímetros y el temblor de su cuerpo se hizo visible. Thranduil le tomó el mentón con su lánguida mano y la obligó a mirarlo, el castaño de los jóvenes ojos dieron directo al azul cielo que poseía el hombre, era increíblemente alto, elegante, le fue imposible sostenerle la mirada y giró sutilmente su rostro.

— Aún quedan tareas para ti, Luthien se ha retirado así que debes terminar de atenderme.

— Enseguida mi señor —no sabía cómo le era posible hablar, pero respondía de inmediato.

El imponente elfo caminó hasta el tocador y se sentó esperando por ella. Nilda no tenía mucha idea de lo que debía hacer.

— Puedes darte prisa, por favor —no fue una petición sino una orden directa.

La muchacha saltó y se acercó hasta él, no se atrevía a tocarlo y menos a preguntar lo que debía hacer, por el enorme espejo él la miraba y reía a carcajadas por dentro, la pequeña doncella le tenía pánico, que le temieran de esa manera siempre lo divertía.

— ¿Qué estas esperando? —la miró con más ahínco, era malvado y lo disfrutaba. La elfa comenzó a gimotear y eso lo fastidió, pertenecía a ese deplorable grupo de hombres que no podían ver llorar a una mujer, no era que eso lo ablandara sólo lo fastidiaba — ¿Por qué estas llorando? —si continuaba sacaría una parte de él que ella no quería ver.

Nilda se dio valor de donde no lo tenía y limpiándose las lágrimas habló sin tapujo.

— Lo lamento mucho Rey Thranduil, es que no sé lo que debo hacer, soy nueva y aún no he terminado mi entrenamiento.

— Torpe y novata —respiró pesadamente—. Seguro que también eres virgen.

La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos y clavó la mirada al piso, los cachetes se le incendiaron. Claro que era virgen, casi lo podía oler y eso le gustó, hacía mucho tiempo que no desvirgaba a nadie.

— Debes desvestirme y luego colocarme mi bata de baño —le dijo de mala gana.

¿Desvestirlo? ¿Y acaso el Rey no sabía desvestirse solo? Nilda casi se desmayó del susto y a la vez de ansiedad ¿Hasta dónde debía desvestirlo? Jamás había desvestido a nadie, con las manos temblorosas comenzó a retirar los pequeños ganchos que sujetaban la hermosa corona del rey, tenía el cabello más sedoso que hubiese tocada en su vida.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó por curiosidad, no la había visto antes.

— Nilda Níniel, mi señor —retiró la corona y con mucho cuidado la puso dentro de un hermoso cofre, especialmente diseñado para guardarla.

El apabullante elfo se puso de pie y se volvió para mirarla de forma penetrante, decidía mentalmente si debía o no divertirse con esa muchacha, se veía bastante sumisa y eso le agradaba, tener el control en todo momento lo excitaba.

Ante esa mirada Nilda debió tragar grueso, le sacó la capa roja he inmensa que lo cubría, miró de un lado al otro y al no saber qué hacer con ella la dejó sobre la silla, luego se encargaría de eso, movió sus manos hasta el hermoso prendedor que llevaba el rey a la altura del cuello, temblaba demasiado y no lograba calmarse, de repente un par de manos cálidas e inmensas arroparon las suyas pequeñas y heladas.

— Creo que debes respirar Nilda Níniel —las rodillas se le aflojaron al escuchar su nombre en los labios de su hermoso señor, poseía una voz tan profunda y sexy que no estaba segura de estar más calmada o exaltada.

El hombre le sostuvo las manos hasta que su respiración se reguló un poco, en ningún momento subió el rostro.

— ¿Por qué no me miras? —preguntó.

— Yo… yo… yo…—ahora sí tenía la lengua trabada, no podía decir la verdad— Us…usted… es mi rey y…y debo ser respetuosa.

— Mirar a quien sirves jamás ha sido una falta de respeto, además quiero ver tu rostro —respirando profundo subió la cara pero evitó sus ojos —Hermosa y joven, bastante joven —le soltó una mano y le pasó el pulgar por los carnosos labios—. Eres jugosa como una fruta madura —la elfa vibró y él lo pudo sentir con gusto. Le soltó la otra mano—. Continúa con tu trabajo — dijo con superioridad.

Nilda se las arregló para retirar el broche y ponerlo en otra caja sobre el tocador, luego abrió botón a botón la hermosa chaqueta plateada y al terminar de desabotonar el último, separó la tela chocando sus ojos con un torso blanco, perfecto, marcado hasta el último musculo. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para no quedarse mirando y se coló tras él, le sacó la prenda viendo una espalda ancha y fornida que incitaba a ser decorada un poco con las uñas.

Puso la prenda junto a la otra sobre la silla y esperó unos segundos a ver qué hacía el rey, pero él seguía inmóvil, se rascó la cabeza sintiendo un mar de dudas, por fin Thranduil se sentó sobre la cama ya que no podía hacerlo sobre la silla.

— Las botas — Nilda respiró tranquila y se las quito, no fue una tarea fácil entre tanto broche y entendió que prefiriera que alguien más lidiara con tanto broche y botón.

El elfo se levantó y ella aún estaba arrodillada poniendo las botas una junto a la otra, su rostro dio de frente con una parte masculina a la que jamás había prestado mucha atención hasta ahora, los pantalones de cuero gris le quedaban apretados y dejaban ver las buenas piernas que poseía el rey, el buen trasero y un buen… bueno parecía estar muy bien formado por todos lados.

Nilda no tuvo necesidad de preguntar, el desvestirlo por lo visto incluía todo, volvió a tragar grueso y las manos volvieron a temblar al tomar la bragueta del pantalón, lo abrió rápido y tiró hacia debajo de manera rauda, no quiso verlo pero lo hizo, los ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas y ahogó un grito, bajó la mirada, le sacó los pantalones por los pies y se levantó como un bólido, tomó toda la ropa y corrió hasta el vestier del rey, escondiéndose de su presencia.

Lanzó las cosas en otra butaca y se puso una mano en el pecho y otra en la boca tratando de contener la impresión, no era tan tonta, sabía cómo era la anatomía masculina pero jamás se imaginó que fuese tan grande o gruesa, apenas se reponía del asombro cuando la voz masculina se escuchó tras ella.

— Espero por mi bata —sin pensarlo se volteó y lo vio desnudo una vez más.

¡Rayos! Que sensacional se veía, alto más que cualquier elfo que conociera, con el cabello lacio y dorado como el sol, casi blanco le llegaba hasta la cintura, los músculos definidos a la perfección, tantos, que habían varios que Nilda no conocía, las piernas gruesas y espolvoreadas con un vello igual de dorado que el cabello, lampiño en el pecho y justo allí tenía unos cuantos risos rubio oscuro.

— La bata Nilda —repitió el rey ya que ella se había quedado como una tonta mirándolo —La verdad es que no creo que tengas lo necesario para ser una doncella de cámara.

— ¡Oh mi Señor! Por favor deme otra oportunidad, es mí primera vez, pero le prometo que seré la mejor doncella de cámara en otra oportunidad —rogó mientras le colocaba la hermosa bata dorada.

Se puso frente a él, le hacía el nudo con la cinta para cerrar la prenda cuando el Rey bajó un poco la cabeza y al oído le susurró.

— No tienes por qué avergonzarte Nilda, es la primera vez que ves a un hombre desnudo ¿Verdad? —el aliento cálido de su voz chocó con su cuello, sus labios rozaron un poco la oreja y la muchacha se apartó de golpe.

— Llevaré más toallas al baño —necesitaba huir de él, esa proximidad la hizo sentir extraña, como débil y un cosquilleo recorrió su parte más íntima.

Vio con detalle el cuarto de baño y todo estaba en su lugar, ya podía irse y lo haría corriendo, cuando se giró para salir se tropezó de plano con el rey.

— Lo lamento mucho mi señor —se disculpó y volvió a mirar el suelo.

— No te preocupes, quiero que verifiques la temperatura del agua, me gusta muy tibia —por un instante había pensado dejarla ir pero no, aquella chica ingenua, joven y hermosa era una pera dulce que deseaba saborear.

— Sí, esta tibia, mi rey —fue a bordearlo pero él se movió evitándolo y en ese momento ella subió la mirada, pudo ver lujuria en esos ojos azules y eso la aterró, retrocedió un par de pasos.

— Quiero que te quites las botas y metas los pies en el agua, es la única manera de probar si en verdad está en la temperatura correcta —su voz fue dulce al pedir aquello.

Dulce e hipnótico como la serpiente antes de atacar. La joven elfa obedeció, se sacó las botas y miró la bañera que era enorme, una rampa daba inicio a la misma y mientras más te adentrabas más te hundías. Fue a meter los pies cuando el rey la detuvo.

— Mojaras tu vestido y no queremos que eso pase, es mejor que te lo quites —aquella mirada afable pero no ingenua, hizo que le temblaran hasta los labios.

— Mi señor… yo… yo… se pue... eede.

— Al rey no se le lleva la contraria Nilda, esa es la primera regla que se le enseña a todo sirviente de este reino ¿o no? —continuaba con el tono inofensivo.

La muchacha aspiró hondo y comenzó a desabotonar su sencillo vestido, pero ahora temblaba más que antes y no lograba atinar ni un solo botón.

— Permíteme —dijo el Thranduil. Con excesiva habilidad desabotonó el vestido y se lo sacó dejándola sólo con una pequeña bata de seda que hacía las veces de ropa íntima.

La destreza para sacarle la ropa fue tal que apenas y Nilda lo pudo notar, fue evidente que él no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para sacarse la propia, con un ademán la incitó a entrar en la tina. La elfa dio un paso y se mojó los pies, fue a salir pero el rey era muy veloz.

— Para estar seguros deberías entrar hasta que el agua te llegue a la cintura —ordenó melodioso.

— Mi señor, por fa…

— Recuerda que al Rey no se le porfía Nilda.

No había salida, Thranduil era el rey y ella era una simple elfa, esa noche pasaría lo que él dispusiese que pasara, normalmente las elfas menos afortunadas del reino como ella, servían en palacio y muchas matarían por estar en su lugar ya que él compensaba muy bien a sus amantes, pero ella jamás había amado y no quería comenzar así, quería su cuento romántico, la historia idílica que solía leer en esas novelas humanas, pero cada paso que daba la llevaba lejos de ese sueño. El agua le llegó a la cintura y se volteó para verlo, la sorpresa es que ya él estaba detrás de ella completamente desnudo.

— ¿Me temes? —le preguntó mientras le pasaba los dedos por el borde del camisón. Ella sólo asintió —. Haces bien en temerme, pues soy muy peligroso —la bata de seda tenía una cinta anudada en el cuello y con lentitud deshizo el nudo—, si eres complaciente y obediente —le bajó la manga derecha—, también lo disfrutaras, pero…—bajó la manga izquierda y la tela cayó pesada por el agua dejándola desnuda— si eres rebelde, entonces no será tan agradable.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, era un manojo de nervios, no quería que eso pasara, no así, no ahora, no de esa manera, pero no tenía problema alguno que lo que pasase, pasase con él. Se cubrió los senos con las manos.

— No, no te cubras de mí, déjame mirarte —le tomó las manos y la hizo descubrirse—. Perfecta y hermosa —con el pulgar recorrió uno de los pechos—, nada se compara con la firmeza que brinda la juventud —con el mismo pulgar presionó el pezón hacia abajo y al soltarlo, éste reboto hasta volver a su forma erguida—… perfecto… ¿Te han besado?

— No —susurró vuelta un torbellino de emociones y miedos.

— Pocas elfas he conocido tan vírgenes como tú, me agrada, son como una especie en extinción.

La tomó de la cintura y juntó sus cuerpos, la muchacha percibió el calor del rey sobre su helada piel, sintió una mano cálida sujetarle con sutileza la mejilla, no podía despegar sus ojos del azul cielo que le devolvía la mirada, quería salir corriendo, rechazarlo, huir de él pero parecía estar bajo un encantamiento, era imposible no ceder a esos lentos movimientos, a no desearlo. Dentro de ella se avivaba una lucha entre la razón y los instintos.

Thranduil chocó sus labios con suavidad, sus ojos se cerraron por inercia ante el contacto y casi jadeó al sentir la ligera succión de su boca. El rey había visto tres eras del Sol, la experiencia lo volvía un amante excepcional y ella lo probaría de primera mano.

La estimuló hasta lograr que Nilda separase los labios y la invadió con su lengua descubriendo y explorando cada rincón de la virgen boca, la inexperiencia de la muchacha era notoria, retraía su lengua así que el rey la buscó hasta poder atraparla entre sus labios y chupársela.

Nilda abrió los ojos de la impresión y de inmediato los volvió a cerrar, las manos de su señor se pasearon por el joven cuerpo y el tacto la hizo jadear, perdía terreno su razón y el deseo comenzaba apoderarse de su cuerpo, subió los brazos hasta abrazarlo y apretarlo más contra ella. Thranduil sonrió en medio del beso.

— Así se hace, pequeña —se movió hasta darle un gran mordisco en el cuello.

Nilda gimió y metió una de sus manos entre los sedosos cabellos del rey, el hombre le chupaba y besaba el cuello causando tan fuertes sensaciones que los ojos se le ponían en blanco. Thranduil sintió algo de prisa por poseerla, no solía desesperar por nada ni nadie pero por algún extraño motivo, se sintió apresurado en su deseo, la tomó de las piernas y la alzó haciendo que las mismas se aferraran a su cintura. Bajó la boca hasta los pechos algo pequeños pero perfectos, los chupó y con sus dedos le presionó los pezones hasta que una corriente eléctrica la recorrió.

Nilda seguía anhelando el romance, las palabras dulces, el profesar amor y no sólo lujuria, abrió los ojos y su conciencia fue consciente de lo que sucedía, el rey la tomaría, robaría para sí su más preciado tesoro, aquello que había soñado tantas veces entregar al elfo que amase, no amaba al rey, de hecho un sentimiento de desprecio comenzaba a nacer en su pecho.

— ¡NO! —se echó hacía atrás saliendo de sus brazos, rompiendo todo contacto —. No puedo —lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y trató de salir del agua.

El rey la tomó del cuello sin nada de sutileza, la acercó hasta él y la miró desafiante.

— Te lo dije, se sumisa y lo disfrutarás, se rebelde y será desagradable —le soltó el cuello y la agarró de la cintura —. Nadie rechaza al Rey.

— Pero yo no quiero… —un beso pasional y arrebatador la calló, él sentía ansias y se había tratado de reprimir, por hacerla disfrutar pero sí igual se negaría ya no tenía necesidad de seguir siendo delicado.

Nilda lo volvió a rechazar y lo abofeteó, en el acto se llevó las manos a la boca para tapársela, no podía creer lo que había hecho. Thranduil la miró como si la fuese a matar, trató de huir pero él la cogió del brazo, la llevó hasta el borde y de un movimiento la sacó del jacuzzi, con menos esfuerzo salió él del agua y volviendo a tomarla del brazo prácticamente la arrastró hasta alcanzar su cama. La lanzó sobre ésta y se le echó encima como un animal, la muchacha lloró con fuerza e intentó detenerlo, lo mordió, arañó y golpeó, era imposible que aquel escandalo fuese ignorado por los guardias de la puerta, pero ellos no harían nada, aunque estaban claramente sorprendidos, distintos sonidos en diversas oportunidades habían salido de la habitación Real, pero jamás habían escuchado algo parecido.

Thranduil la dominó sujetándole las manos por encima de la cabeza con enorme facilidad le separó las piernas, estaba listo para llevar a cabo su deseo y voluntad pero algo en el alarmante llanto de ella lo detuvo, le provocó lanzarla fuera de la cama y decirle que se largase, que trajeran a una elfa dispuesta a atenderlo en verdad y no esa mojigata llorosa que estaba bajo él.

Casi lo hace, ya le tenía la mano sobre el hombro para empujarla pero su llanto lo conmovió, recordó el propio llanto de su mujer, la madre Legolas, hacía tanto tiempo de eso que pensó haber perdido ese recuerdo, pero allí estaba esa joven elfa recordándole aquel fatídico día cuando su reina tuvo una perdida antes de que Legolas naciera.

No pudo evitar el consolarla, se hizo hacia un lado y la cubrió con las sabanas para luego abrazarla y darle cobijo en su pecho.

— Ya no llores más, no ha pasado nada —su voz sonó distante aunque no se sentía así y en ese momento pasó lo más sorprendente e inesperado— Lo siento mucho, no quise lastimarte.

Nilda era joven pero conocía muy bien su reino, y era bien sabido que Thranduil no se disculpaba ante nadie, que era un rey algo amargado y muy severo, sintió una mano enjuagar sus lágrimas y al tener la sábana separando su cuerpo de él se tranquilizó mucho. El rey se movió sutilmente al punto que ella no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba bajo su cuerpo una vez más.

— No pasó nada —le besó cada uno de sus ojos, la frente y los besos siguieron el resto del rostro.

Ese tacto era tan distinto al anterior, parecía sincero y el llanto cesó por completo, la angustia de su pecho se tranquilizó y sintió una intimidad con su señor que nunca antes había sentido con ningún otro hombre. El elfo se le quedó mirando, era tan linda e ingenua, no se sentía capaz de dejarla salir de esa habitación aunque se decía mentalmente que debía dejar a esa chiquilla en paz.

Cuando sus pensamientos dejaron de divagar, la estaba besando con esmero y la sábana que separaba sus cuerpos ya no era un obstáculo, la muchacha le respondía de buen agrado. Esa niña sólo necesitaba un poco de cariño antes del acto, estaba asustada y eso era lógico, le separó las piernas y la penetró con fuerza, debía hacerlo así para que el dolor fuese uno solo y no por partes, las uñas de Nilda le sacaron sangre a su paso, pues no gritó y aguantó el dolor como una campeona.

— Así se hace —la miró a los ojos y le sonrió malicioso, sabía cuánto debía estarle doliendo pero ella aguantó estoica.

Quiso esperar que su cuerpo se amoldase al suyo, pero la posesión y el dolor que sabía que le infligía lo llenó de morbo, comenzó con las embestidas, el dolor pasaría o mejor aún se mezclaría con el placer y Nilda podría conocer un nuevo nivel de sensaciones jamás experimentadas.

Aceleró los movimientos, la estreches, humedad y calidez de ella lo estaban haciendo alcanzar el nirvana antes de tiempo, quería durar más, esperarla pues su cuerpo palpitaba de deseo, los gemidos se incrementaron, y Nilda le apretó las nalgas incitándolo a que se moviese más rápido. Eso hizo y ahora fue él quien mordió la almohada para acallar su propio gemido.

El grito de ella anunció su culminación y él la penetró un poco más para unírsele en el éxtasis. Jadeante y fatigado se acostó junto a ella, había experimentado un gran placer, ser el primero siempre dejaba un sabor jugoso y perverso en los labios, giró su rostro para ver a la muchacha, aún tenía los ojos cerrados y silentes lágrimas salían de ellos.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó irguiéndose sobre su codo, había sido bastante rudo su encuentro, podía haberla lastimado.

— Sí —respondió abriendo los ojos castaños.

— ¿Seguro? —era tan novata que a lo mejor no sabía diferenciar un dolor de otro.

Miró entre sus piernas y sobre la sábana estaba la sangre prueba de su inocencia, no demasiada sangre, eso era una buena señal.

— Sí —contestó nuevamente y se sonrojó al observarlo mirándole entre las piernas.

El Rey no dijo más, supo que las lágrimas no se debían a un dolor físico sino a esa ridícula emoción que sentían las damas al convertirse en mujeres. Se volvió a recostar junto a ella y la abrazó, no sabía por qué lo hizo, pero la muchacha le devolvió el abrazo con tanta fuerza que no se molestó en separarla de sí.

El amanecer llegó demasiado rápido para el gusto del Rey. Seguían en la cama completamente desnudos y él estaba sobre ella dándole cortos besos por todos lados, habían pasado una excelente noche como amantes, a Nilda le dolía todo el cuerpo de tanto usarlo, aún mantenía sentimientos contrariados, lo había disfrutado a más no poder, pero aún faltaba el romance que ella anhelaba.

— Será mejor que te vayas ahora, está amaneciendo y todos se levantaran dentro de poco, es mejor que no te vean saliendo de acá.

— Sí, mi señor —se sonrojó al levantarse desnuda y caminar hasta el baño, él no hizo más que mirarla de arriba abajo y esa mirada le erizó el cuerpo.

Regresó vestida aunque sin la ropa íntima, ya que estaba en el fondo de la piscina, el Rey la esperaba enfundado en su gran capa color borgoña. Como era de esperar hizo una reverencia ante él y se dispuso a salir pero antes de que alcanzara la puerta la giró hacia él y la besó profundamente, luego la soltó y él mismo le abrió la puerta.

Nilda salió de la habitación hasta algo mareada a causa del último beso. Prácticamente corrió a su habitación, no quería que nadie la viese pero Luthien la estaba esperando sentada en su cama, le había dolido la carrera, la entrepierna le ardía, sus músculos habían sido estimulados hasta el límite, para nada estaba acostumbrada a separar tanto las piernas y menos para soportar la bravura del Rey.

Nilda se sorprendió al verla, Luthien era la encargada principal de palacio, ella lo sabía todo, y lo manejaba todo, era la responsable directa de todo lo que pasará allí con referencia a la servidumbre, obviamente no dejaría pasar por debajo de la mesa a la nueva amante del rey, pues conocía a Thranduil a la perfección y el antojo por esa muchacha no sería cosa de una noche.

— Ahora recogeremos tus cosas y te cambiaremos de habitación —Nilda se asustó ante las calmadas palabras de la elfa, pensó que era un castigo—. Cambia esa cara niña, no te mandaré a los establos, por el contrario, te pasaré a una habitación del ala real, hay un pasadizo que te llevará directo a las habitaciones del Rey.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —aquella era una sorpresa que aún no sabía si era agradable o no.

— Conozco al Rey mejor que él mismo, me lo pedirá más tarde, sólo me adelanto a sus deseos.

— Pe… pero… yo… yo —esos eran los aposentos de la amante de turno de Thranduil, ella no quería hacer eso. Respiró profundo—. Luthien si él desea que me mude de cuarto que sea él mismo quién me lo pida.

— No seas insolente Nilda, es tu rey y no tiene que pedirte nada, él me ordenará que lo haga y punto.

— No lo haré, no seré su amante, lo que paso esta noche, paso porque él es el Rey y… y… y yo… —miró el suelo y guardo silencio.

— No seré yo quien te obligue a nada Nilda Níniel —dijo solemne Luthien y se retiró.

La joven se aseó y se cambió de ropa para salir hacer sus deberes, cerca del mediodía cuando fue a la cocina para almorzar todos se le quedaron mirando fijamente, no sabía lo qué estaba pasando pero era obvio que todos tenían conocimiento de lo que había sucedido entre ella y el Rey, no quería pasar por esa humillación. Salió del lugar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y nuevamente Luthien la interceptó.

— Nilda, tienes que comprender que lo que pasa en la cama de un Rey no es un asunto privado.

— ¿¡Cómo es que todos los saben!? —no podía dejar de llorar.

— Porque me pidió cambiarte de aposentos y le respondí que lo había intentado y que tu respuesta fue que lo harías si él en persona te lo pedía y con Thranduil no se juega, mandó a los guardias a mudar tus cosas, encargó unos vestidos para ti a los sastres y con ese par de tonterías se encargó de que todo el mundo se enterase de que él ahora es tu dueño, le perteneces ¿Comprendes lo que eso significa?

— Que he sido humillada ante toda mi raza —respondió con rabia.

— Muchacha tonta, ¿de cuantas amantes has visto que él en persona se encargue de hacerle saber a todos que le pertenece? Thranduil hace las cosas a su manera, siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será. Si eres inteligente y te sabes manejar tendrás todo lo que desees, hasta un buen matrimonio con algún noble, ha pasado antes y pasará de nuevo —la elfa habló con tanta franqueza del tema que Nilda se sonrojó.

— No quiero ser una más —murmuró mirando el piso.

— Pues eso depende de ti, conócelo y sedúcelo, tienes el mismo poder que las anteriores no supieron aprovechar, no seas tú una más—contestó Luthien dejando así todo un mar de posibilidades dentro de la cabeza de Nilda.

No era ambiciosa para desear ser una reina, pero si para asegurarse el corazón del Rey, no sería una más, sería la última mujer de Thranduil de Mirkwood, se ganaría su amor y viviría el romance más hermoso de su era.

Fin…


End file.
